


(Norway x Reader) - Birthday at the Nordics'

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has to find a way to make Norway's birthday special this year. How will she do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Norway x Reader) - Birthday at the Nordics'

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy birthday my dear Norway! :3 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Norway :3

(Y/n) wakes with a smile, remembering that her best friend (and crush)’s birthday is in a few days. She’s still confused about what she’s going to get him, though she still has quite a bit of time left. She gets up and starts getting ready for the day, trying to think of an idea for a good gift for the Norwegian. 

She has breakfast as usual and heads outside to go wander through the meadows near her house, enjoying the calm, relaxing nature. She normally does this to say hello to all of the magical creatures that live near her, such as the pixies and the unicorns. She’s even seen a flying (f/c) bunny in the area that’s she’s quite close to. 

This time instead of the meadows being calm and quiet, they’re loud and there seems to be something happening near the trees. She heads over to the gathering of creatures and notices that they’re all surrounding something lying in the grass. She leans down and sees a small aqua colored bunny with wings. She reaches her hands out and picks it up, happy to find that it’s not injured. She puts it on her shoulder before getting an idea. She looks to it with a small grin, “Hey, what would you think about being a gift for my friend.”

The bunny replies back saying that it sounds interesting, but would this friend even be able to see her. (Y/n) laughs and nods. “You might have heard of him. His name is Lukas, but he’s also referred to as Norway.” The bunny’s eyes light up in recognition and (Y/n) smiles softly. “So would you mind?” She asks, referring to her earlier question. 

The bunny says that she wouldn’t mind being a gift for him and (Y/n) smiles wider. She spends more time surrounded by the animals and is happy that she finally has a gift for her closest friend. Now if only… She’ll have to call Iceland to see if she can manipulate him to do something for Norway on his birthday. But first, to call Sweden…

She heads inside and pulls out a soft pillow, setting the bunny on top of it. She pulls out her phone and dials Sweden’s number. 

“Hallå?” He mumbles into the phone, causing her face to light up.

“Sweden, I was wondering if you could build me something for Norway’s birthday?” She asks, knowing that he’s going to jump at the chance to build something new.

“Wh’t is it?” He asks, an edge of curiosity in his voice.

“I found a flying aqua bunny, you know, like England’s?” She says, receiving a grunt of acknowledgment. “I’d like you to build a house for it.” She says, causing him to hum in thought.

“I’ll do it.” He says and she smiles. 

“Great! Use Norway’s favorite colors, okay?” She says, receiving another grunt. They then exchange goodbyes before she hangs up the phone.

~Timeskip to the day before Norge’s birthday~

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Iceland sighs and he picks up his phone, “Halló?” He asks, having forgotten to look at the caller.

“Hey, Ice. How have you been?” (Y/n) asks kindly. 

“Gott. You?” He asks, wondering why she would call him.

“Great. I was wondering if you’d do me a favor?” She asks, her voice getting really sweet and he sighs quietly.

“What is it, (Y/n)?” He asks, being right that she had an exact reason to call him.

“Call Norway ‘big brother’ for one day.” She says, causing him to huff.

“You know I don’t like calling him that… Nei, I won’t do it.” He says, a scowl present on his face. 

“Aww~ Come on, Icey. Please~ I’ll buy you lots of licorice, plus it’s his birthday!” She says, focusing on the last word.

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “...Fine.. I’ll do it, but one day.” He says, causing her to cheer.

“Yay! Thanks, Icey!” She says into the phone.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll talk to you at the party tomorrow.” He says, getting an affirmative from her. He then hangs up and sighs. What has he gotten himself into?

~Timeskip to the next day~

Norway wakes up later than usual to his phone flashing brightly at him. He opens the message and a faint smile appears on his face at the contents.

_Happy birthday, Norge! I can’t wait to see you today~_

_(Y/n)~_

He gets up and gets dressed, running his hands through his hair before clipping in his cross barrette. He heads down to breakfast smiling softly when he notices a cup of his favorite coffee and his favorite breakfast ready for him. He sits down and starts eating and makes a small noise of pleasure at the taste. Finland was always good at cooking his favorite food. 

When he’s done, he puts his empty glasses in the sink and leaves the room. He’s been told to avoid the living room until the party, so he heads to the library, ready to spend the day reading his fantasy novels. He walks in the room and Iceland is setting out a stack of his favorite books. He turns and notices Norway and his violet eyes lighten slightly. “Good morning, big brother.” He says, internally rolling his eyes at the form of endearment.

Norway’s eyes widen and he looks in shock at Iceland. “Did you just…?” He asks, receiving a curt nod. 

Iceland softens a bit of the look of happiness in his brother’s eyes, “It’s just for today. So don’t get used to it.” He says harshly, but to lessen the sting he adds, “Happy birthday, big brother.” 

Norway sits down in one of the couches as Iceland leaves the room and he smiles faintly. He pulls one of the books towards him and starts reading it, easily getting lost in the descriptive story. Two hours or so later, he gets a text from England telling him to come see the rest of the Magic Trio. He leaves the house, calling out to the people decorating where he’s going. They all shout affirmatives so he leaves the house. 

~Party Planning POV~

Finland claps his hands together. “Alright, everyone! Let’s make this room look great!” Everyone nods at that and starts decorating the room in red, white and blue. There’s a small pile of gifts on one of the tables from the rest of the Nordics plus (Y/n) since she’s part of the decorating crew. Denmark’s in the kitchen baking for the evening, so that he won’t make too big of a mess in the living room. 

Soon the room is decked out in the colors of the Norwegian flag and everyone slumps into one of the chairs/couches. They look around the room proudly just as Denmark bursts through the room. “The King of Northern Europe is finished!” He throws his arms into the air, causing Finland and (Y/n) to start laughing and for Sweden and Iceland to snort in amusement. Finland gets up and heads to the kitchen, to make hot chocolate for the evening as well, since he makes the best hot chocolate out of all the Nordics. 

He finishes that quickly and returns to the living room. They hear a knock on the door and a “can I come in now?” from Norway. Finland shouts that he can and the door unlocks, Norway walking inside, his arms holding gifts from England and Romania. He sets the gifts down on a nearby table and looks around the room in shock. Finland raises his hand behind Norway’s back, counting off from three signaling everyone to shout/say: 

“Happy birthday, Norway!” 

A faint smile crosses his face and he’s hugged by two people at the same time. He looks up and is met with a pair of (e/c) eyes. His eyes soften and he allows her to lead him to one of the couches, where she tells him to sit down. He does so and she sits beside. He faintly smiles at that and they bring the gifts in front of him, Denmark and Finland going and getting the snacks and setting them on the table. Finland passes around the hot chocolate and Denmark does the same with the pastries he baked. Everyone takes a sip of the chocolatey drink at the same time, a collective sigh of bliss echoing throughout the room. 

They start talking and laughing together while enjoying the food, and the company. The food quickly disappears along with the cocoa. Then it’s finally time for Norway to open his presents. Finland hands his gift over first and watches excitedly as Norway opens it up. The gift is a split picture frame with one picture being of the Nordics altogether as a family and the other is of Norway, Iceland, Denmark, and (Y/n) together having fun together. 

He smiles faintly and nods towards Finland, “Thank you. I love it.” He says, causing Finland to beam and clap his hands together. Iceland hands him his gift next and smiles softly, “Here, big brother.” Everyone else besides Norway and (Y/n) gasps, causing Iceland to roll his eyes.

Norway opens the gift and his eyes widen when it’s a very old Norwegian spell book. He looks up and thanks his brother for the gift, before putting it aside. Denmark shoves his gift into Norway’s hands, causing Norway to roll his eyes. He rips off the wrapping paper and chuckles softly. It’s a book of Norwegian fairytales. He thanks the Dane, who immediately looks like he’s actually been crowned as the King of Northern Europe. 

Sweden hands him a small gift before nudging a larger one towards him with it first. “You m’ght w’nt to op’n th’t after (Y/n)’s.” He says, receiving a nod from the Norwegian. He opens the first one and a small smile appears on his face. It’s a block of wood with the word ‘Norway’ written in a beautiful cursive handwriting in black paint. In smaller letters under it the name ‘Lucas Bondevik’ written in a black print. The Norwegian flag is colored in behind the name and there are two holes from which a red, white, and blue entwined ribbon is hung, making the gift able to be hung up on the wall. 

Finally, it’s (Y/n)’s turn to give him her gift. She hands him a box with holes in it, bringing a hand up to cover her smile. He looks at the gift curiously before lifting the lid. He makes an excited gasp when the bunny flies out of the box and circles his head. “Hello!” She says, waving one of her paws at him, landing on his knee. He looks at (Y/n) in shock and she just smiles at him. He reaches a hand out and pets the Flying Aqua Bunny, causing it to hum in happiness. He then opens the final gift and he chuckles softly when it’s a house for the bunny. He gets up to go put it in his room and (Y/n) follows him. The others chuckle and the bunny flies around introducing itself to them.

She follows him into his room and smiles as he puts a pillow and small blanket inside the house. He then sets it on a table near the window and turns back to leave the room. (Y/n) closes his door, looking at him before looking away shyly. She sits on his bed, still not looking at him before saying, “I have something to tell you, Norge…” 

She feels the bed dip slightly when he sits next to her and he places a hand on her knee. “Ja, (Y/n)?” He asks, a slight edge of concern noticeable in his voice.

She takes a deep breath before saying, “Jeg elsker deg.” She looks nervously at him and his face is frozen in a look of shock. She looks back down, really nervous that she just screwed up their friendship. 

Without her knowledge a wide smile spreads across his face. Her words echo through his mind and he smiles at how sweet his language sounds on her tongue. He notices that she’s getting more and more worried so he whispers back, “Jeg elsker deg og, elskling.” 

She looks at him, her eyes bright and hopeful. He nods and she smiles, leaning forward and hugging him. She kisses him lightly on the cheek, causing him to smirk. He mutters, “You missed.” before leaning in and pressing his lips lightly to hers. He parts the kiss before pressing in harder, causing her to gasp at the level of passion. He presses his tongue into her mouth and explores it gently, causing her to moan softly. He breaks the kiss, smirking slightly, touching their foreheads together softly. 

He pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. He smiles happily, having one of the best birthdays in his life, that is until....

“Hej! Stop having sex in there and come party!” An annoying giggle is heard, followed by loud footsteps clomping down the stairs. 

Norway and (Y/n) look at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. They both laugh for a few minutes before standing up. (Y/n) holds her hand out to him, which he accepts, entwining their fingers together. She smiles and leads him downstairs, where they party with the Nordics for the rest of the night. Of course, (Y/n) and Norway are seen closer together than they usually would have, but that’s one of the funny things about love.


End file.
